I cannot lie to you, After all I desire you badly!
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: What do you say to taking chances? So what if I'm tied onto a bed because of my Ex-Teammate, so what if I can't move I am so thirsty and I lack blood? So what if his arousal is obvious even from my angle? He's Sasuke and I am Sakura. And I am hungry.


Characters: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: AU world and I DO NOT own any Naruto characters.

00

00

She laid on the cold ground, not moving and not making a sound. It was all quiet, too quiet.

Her refined nose caught up on a strange smell, blood. She would have recognized it if not by the distraction of stress. The hospital was becoming a pain lately, between hurt people she wanted to take care of and the smell of blood calling for her dry throat.

She had taken the night off for this special trip. Tsunade knew all about it and she had gotten permission from the Hokage. Her emerald eyes scanned the area in search for the warm-blooded creature that would come. She smiled at the silly thoughts that came to her.

Who in Gods name had thought her eyes changed color depending on her diet? Whoever it was was seriously wacked. Her green eyes had always remained like that. Green. No matter what or how hungry or in this case, thirsty she was.

She sighed as she walked, a small rock came in her way and she kicked it. The small rock flew through the forest. She hated this, she could never be herself, and yet it was her own fault. She had decided to live in sin with that man. That bastard was too into the sex when he bit her, his venom going into her bloodstream. She was cursed this with all of her might now.

She was beautiful, she was smart, she was fast and she was strong. She had everything everyone wanted and yet she missed the most vital parts, the things normal humans took as granted. Such as fast heartbeats when you saw your crush or being nervous for an upcoming exam, those kind of stuff.

The small path she took was near Mist and Close to Sound. She could no longer hunt near Konoha due to her… preys recognizing her. It was too much stress. For the human's blood to taste delicious, she would bring him into mayor pleasure, ecstasy. No matter what, she could not be spotted or discovered.

A presence was near and watching over her. She no longer cared, she needed blood and could no longer wait. It was too much.

She walked into a small town, into a bar and sat on the counter. She scanned for possible men. She smiled at the target. A cute man with silver hair. When she neared he became tense, and her smile seemed to relax him. She sat beside him. A redhead a couple seats from them was watching intently. She winked at her and asked a simple question. "Is that redhead your girlfriend?"

He snorted and looked at her in the eye. "No way in fucking hell." she smirked and took his hand, stood and towed him out the bar. The redhead watching intently. Sakura fed on him that night.

She woke up with a groan, what was going on? She woke up and looked around. She was in some room with not much décor. "Fuck." she cursed and stood up, searching for her suit. The black latex dress was part way under the bed. "God Dammit, where the hell am I?" she cursed and dressed quickly, grabbed her flats and checked herself once in the mirror.

She had bags under her eyes, or was it the light? Her mind wasn't completely on vampy mode and so she thought like a human. "Thank god it was just the light". she whispered and walked out of the room. What she found shocked her. A frickin' mess? No Naked bodies? Nothing she hadn't seen before, an angry looking ex-teammate? BINGO.

She smiled and just walked away. She spotted the guy from the night before, Suigetsu or something along those lines. She waved and tiptoed towards him, kissed his cheek and looked him straight in the eye, her emerald eyes dazzling. "You don't know me, you believe the holes in your neck are spider bites, got it?" she whispered seductively and winked.

Sasuke was looking intently as she turned around, she found herself on the floor, a syringe in her left arm. She suddenly felt oozy. "What the Hell?" she managed to ask and then her world became black. She had never had a single dream ever since the incident of her birth. But now, strange lights and figures were in her dreams. This was not normal at all.

00

00

She woke up to a massive headache and a rope around her wrists, she smirked and broke them easily, she stood up and rubbed her sore limbs. She stretched and looked around, she was in some kind of cabin and there was a window up there. She narrowed her eyes.

She jumped and saw her prey, that guy was watching her, she fell back to the ground and sat down, concentrating hard. "What the hell?" she mumbled, her gums ached and she felt as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, she was rather grumpy now.

"I don't know what exactly did you do to piss him off, but I wouldn't like to be you right now" he said as he stood up, walked out the door and locked it behind him. It was not minutes later that Sasuke Uchiha, her ex-teammate walked in with the most angry expression she had ever seen. She just looked at him and sighed, "Sasuke, now why am I here?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"You bit my teammate", he said and she heard the clenching of his fists, she just laid there, not being able to move and with the dry throat she despised. "and you're telling me because…?" she trailed off and waited. He neared her and grabbed her hair, she hissed. Truth was, she didn't feel the pain but it was the insult behind it that pissed her off.

"If you needed blood so badly Sakura, you should have just found me", he hissed and his hands knotted into her hair, next thing she knew his lips crashed against hers, the passion building up and her hunger gnawing at her to bite him. She bit his lower lip and he hissed once more, pulling away.

"Do not do that, you have no idea what you're getting into", she warned him and tried to pushed him away. "I am very aware. You are going to fuck me and feed off me" he said and kissed her again, his fingers going through her hair. She smiled against the kiss, it was his loss and her gain. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he sucked greedily. She moaned and her hand found their way to his chest. She would bring him the most delicious orgasm he would ever find.

She smiled coyly as she grinded against him and he looked down at her, "If there is going to be fucking here, I am on top, Sakura", the way he said her name. Fuck it, she thought and her hand slipped into his pants as she kept on pleasuring his mouth with her own. He groaned when she grabbed him and he grinded into her hand. This would be easy, he was already aroused.

And so she pulled his pants off, he hissed and groped her breasts, she bit her lips and closed her eyes as the pressure on his manhood increased. It was not too much time after that that she found herself under him, being pleasure herself. Her hands squeezed his ass cheeks and she smiled up at him, he was ready. And with that thought, she bit onto his neck. Bringing him even more pleasure.

She fell asleep after their session and he just watched her, he smirked, she would be out for a while. He touched the two small holes on his neck, he had drank some herbs that were supposed to make her sleep for at least 24 hours, enough time for her craving of him to be too much to control. What she hadn't know about him was that Uchiha blood, his specially, was addicting. The only reason of why he had agreed to this was because she would not stand leaving him again.

And thus, Sakura Haruno would become his forever. Then she would feed of him every time she needed without having to fuck other men. He looked at her, she looked angelical in her sleep and he bit on her shoulder. Sasuke Uchiha was not entirely human, but he was human enough to make her want him.

And after thinking that, he covered their naked bodies with the sheets, and fell asleep. He would have to gain a lot of nutrients for what was coming, and before he managed to fall into the world of slumber he reminded himself, he'd have to keep her as far away from Itachi as possible. Sakura was going to be his alone and he would not share.

* * *

I edited the whole story because apparently it was all underlined, to which I apologize for not fixing before! But here it is, clean and pure(;

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
